Ranamon
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Kouji's got a new sister but she acts a little to much like Ranamon, so it shouldn't suprise Kouji to much when she becomes Ranamon, will Kouji have the heart to defeat his own sister.
1. Airal

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Warnings: none.  
  
~Spirit talking to human~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Kouji walked around the park looking at his D-tector. He had just found out his father and step-mother were going to the orphanage to adopt a daughter. *Why would they want a daughter?* Kouji thought.  
  
~Are all humans outside the team this confusing?" Lobomon asked Kouji threw there link.  
  
*No, just some.* Kouji replied, he knew his spirits could here his thoughts.  
  
~We should get home, they'll be back soon.~ Kendogarurumon said.  
  
'Right, let's go.' Kouji replied sadly and started home, when he got there he found his parents in the living room with a girl. She had light blue hair that flowed like water, she wore a blue shirt with similar pants and had midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, are you Kouji?" She asked, Kouji nodded coldly, she reminded him of Ranamon. "I'm Arial, nice to meet ya sugar." Even more like Ranamon, Kouji took a step back but refused to back down to much.  
  
"Please don't talk like that, it reminds me of another girl I didn't get along with very well." Kouji said before going to his room, only to find two beds. "Dad, I am not sharing my room with a girl." Kouji yelled from the stairway.  
  
"It's just until she gets settled." His dad said.  
  
"I'm staying with a friend until then." Kouji said going to the door.  
  
"No, you will stay here and help her adjust." His dad said.  
  
"Fine, but I'm keeping my D-tector with me at all times." Kouji said.  
  
"You do most of the time anyway." His step-mother said.  
  
"What's a D-tector?" Arial asked. Kouji ignored her and opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" His dad asked firmly.  
  
"To a friends house, I'll be back around eight." Kouji said and closed the door before they could protest.  
  
~Kouji, I don't trust that girl.~ Lobomon said.  
  
*I know, nether do I, she's a bit to much like Rainamon.* Kouji thought shivering at the mention of the legendary warrior of water. He hurried to Kouichi's house and sat down with the team after saying hello to his mother.  
  
"Kouji, what took you so long?" Tommy asked.  
  
"A girl named Arial." Kouji replied.  
  
"Like the little mermaid?" Takuya asked.  
  
"She acts more like Ranamon." Kouji said, a shiver ran through the team. "She even talks like her, it's creepy."  
  
"Kouji, phone." Kouichi's mother called.  
  
"Coming mom." Kouji said, even with a step-mother he still insisted on calling her 'mom' He took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello."  
  
"Kouji, it's dad. Come home now, your mother and I have been called away and you need to watch Arial." Kouji's dad said.  
  
"Dad I'm with my friends, and she is only my step-mother." Kouji said but sighed and said he'd be right there. He called goodbye to the others and hurried home.  
  
"Hi doll, mom and dad left and they said you had to stay here." Arial said Kouji just grunted and walked past her. "That wasn't very nice." Kouji just walked to his room and locked the door.  
  
"I'm not a baby-setter Arial, take care of yourself." Kouji yelled through the door before turning on some music and laying on his bed. His dad and step-mom got back at nine and he came out to leave.  
  
"Mom, dad, Kouji wouldn't do anything with me, he just stayed in his room." Arial said.  
  
"Kouji, you were supposed to take care of her." Kouji's dad said. "You are grounded, no going to friends houses or talking on phone for a week."  
  
"You should have left the brat at the orphanage where she belongs." Kouji said earning himself another three weeks of grounding. He went to his room in silence and got out his D-tector. "Lobomon, Kendogarurumon, help me out here. What can I do, she's just like Ranamon, and that one nearly killed me." Kuoji didn't notice the girl walk in and just kept talking. "I hate her already, why couldn't dad have just left her behind, and now I can't even see the team, what am I going to do abought that girl." Kouji looked up when he heard someone moving.  
  
"Do you really hate me?" Arial asked fighting tears. Kouji looked at her for a few seconds and turned over on his side with his back to her unsure how to answer. Arial took this as a yes and left the room.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
This is an AU. In this story D-tectors did not turn into phones. Kouji is still a little shaken from the four bad warriors and Airal reminds him to much of Ranamon. That's why he dislikes her. 


	2. Ranamon's return

Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon.  
  
Warnings: none.  
  
~Spirit talking to human~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Kouji opened his eyes and crept down to the kitchen, he saw   
  
Arial there eating cereal. He sat down and fixed his own bowl, he   
  
didn't look at her once as he ate. He left as soon as he finished and   
  
walked out into the back yard, he looked over at the empty dog   
  
house, his parent's had sent the dog to the pound because Airal was   
  
allergic. It had been a month since Arial had arrived, she had her   
  
own room now and he wasn't grounded anymore. Kouji sat down by   
  
the dog house and sighed, his whole life was messed up now. He   
  
heard the door open but didn't look up, he already knew it was Arial,   
  
his dad and step-mom never came out except to water the flowers.   
  
Arial walked to him and sat down next to him, she looked at him   
  
sadly wishing he would except her. Arial gently put her hand on   
  
Kouji's shoulder and he looked up. As soon as he saw her he let out a   
  
low growl. "Kouji, why do you hate me?" Arial asked, tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Back off." Kouji growled, he crawled into the dog house and   
  
laid there with his back to the entrance.  
  
"Kouji." Arial whispered before walking back inside. There   
  
parents were away at the time so she just sat in her own room. After   
  
abought an hour she looked out the window and saw a strange boy   
  
with Kouji. She opened her window so she could here them.  
  
"Kouji you need to cheer up, Kouichi wanted to throw a little   
  
party for the team, it's the anniversary of when we were first all   
  
together. You should come and have some fun." The boy said.  
  
"Okey, I guess it'll get me out of this house, and I do miss my   
  
brother." Kouji said thinking hard. "I'll be there, thank's for coming   
  
over Takuya." Arial watched happily as Kouji smiled for the first time   
  
in a month. Takuya slowly walked away and Kouji turned to see   
  
Arial spying on them, she closed her window and sat on the bed.  
  
"Kouji, why do you hate me so much?" Airal asked, there parents   
  
came home late and they were already in bed. Arial just laid there   
  
wide awake when she heard a voice.  
  
"He hates you because you are you." The voice said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arial asked as a rabbit/clown thing   
  
appeared suddenly. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Cherubimon, and I wish to help you. Kouji hates you   
  
because you remind him of another warrior. A female called   
  
Ranamon who nearly killed him at one time for betrayal. Kouji and his five friends are legendary warriors where I'm from, they once fallowed me along with the four other warriors, but those six betrayed me and when the other warriors tried to stop them from taking innocent lives, they killed them mercilessly. I have only the spirit Ranamon left when she died, with it I could turn you into the legendary warrior of water, what do you say, care to help me stop the evil ones?" The rabbit/clown said, Arial thought for a second, then she looked up and nodded, Cherubimon smiled and opened a portal to the digi-world. Airal left a note to her parents and went with him. The next day her parents came in to get her but found only the note: i Gone to help Cherubimon stop evil warriors, not sure when I'll be back. Signed Arial./i They hurried and told Kouji.  
  
'I knew that girl was trouble, Cherubimon is evil. I have to tell the   
  
guys.' Kouji thought when he read the note, he ran out the door to   
  
Kouichi's house and told the others.  
  
"But, Cherubimon's dead!" J.P. exclaimed when he heard.  
  
"Apparently not, we have to do something." Kouji said, just then   
  
they heard screams from outside and when they looked they saw   
  
Ranamon restored to her full strength.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
In this fanfic Cherubimon is still alive after all and he has Ranamon's   
  
spirit please do not ask how. He tricked Airal, she's not really evil,   
  
she just act's like Ranamon all the time except when she's sad, then   
  
she's herself. Please no flames.  
  
I got a review for the first chapter pointing out my mistakes, please if you do send mean reviews like that at least say something I did good to help chear me up. I can't watch digimon (or any anima for that matter) anymore because my mom said no more anima ever so I have to do with what I know already. 


	3. Sibling love

Disclaimer: I still do not own Digimon.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
~Spirit talking to human~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
The team watched in shock as Ranamon walked past there window. "Looks like we have another fight, let's go." Takuya said and   
  
they all spirit evolved. Lobomon was the first outside, he readied his   
  
swords and charged at Ranamon only to be hit by her draining rain   
  
attack. *I can't lose.* Kouji thought as he stood up but Ranamon hit   
  
him again and Kouji was forced back to his human form, Ranamon   
  
picked up a sharp piece of glass and walked to him, the others tried to   
  
stop here but got hit by her attack. She leaned down next to Kouji   
  
and lifted the glass to kill him but stopped. She just stared at him as   
  
he looked up at her, fear in his eyes, he closed his eyes tight and   
  
braced for the impact, but it never came. Kouji opened one eye when   
  
he heard the glass hit the concrete next to him, Ranamon looked at   
  
him, tears sliding down her cheeks as she gently turned him over, the   
  
broken glass he had fallen on had made several small cuts on his chest and stomach. Ranamon leaned down and buried her face in his shirt crying fully now.  
  
"You never answered me Kouji. You never told me if you really   
  
hated me." Ranamon said hiccuping now as a bracteal code surrounded her, when it was gone Arial was the one crying next to Kouji. She looked at him and noticed a deep cut right under his left eye, she gently fallowed it with her hand, still hiccuping. The team ran over but stopped when Kouji held up his hand.  
  
"Arial, how did you get Ranamon's spirit?" Kouji asked firmly,   
  
Arial looked at his face as he sat up.  
  
"A rabbit clown thing called Cherubimon gave it to me, he said   
  
that all tan legendary warriors had once served him but you and your   
  
friends had betrayed him and started hurting innocent creatures and   
  
killed the other four warriors when they tried to stop you." Arial   
  
replied whipping her eyes.  
  
"Cherubimon lied to you, he was the one that killed innocent   
  
creatures, and the four that fallowed him helped him kill, and to   
  
answer your question, I acted like that because you reminded me of   
  
Ranamon. It's Ranamon I hate, not you Arial." Kouji said gently   
  
hugging his sister for the first time, she stopped crying at last and   
  
hugged him back.  
  
The End.  
  
Sorry abought the short chapter but I had to finish it. Now to rest.  
  
Dark Fox: Rest?!? You still have more stories to finish!  
  
Fox: I'll get them later, my poor muse needs a break from working so   
  
hard.  
  
Dark Fox: You know I won't let you rest.  
  
Fox: I think I'll get plenty of rest. *Holds up rope, duct tape, and   
  
blind fold. Ties Dark Fox to chair, covers mouth with duct tape, and   
  
blindfolds.* That should do it, later.  
  
Dark Fox: *Tries to talk but can't* 


End file.
